1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device which can more effectively use an airflow generated by fans thereof to dissipate heat on a base of the device which is used for contacting with an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
As computer technology continues to advance, electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) of computers are being made to provide faster operational speeds and greater functional capabilities. When a CPU operates at high speed in a computer enclosure, its temperature can increase greatly. It is desirable to dissipate the heat quickly, for example by using a heat dissipation device attached to the CPU in the enclosure. This allows the CPU and other electronic components in the enclosure to function within their normal operating temperature ranges, thereby assuring the quality of data management, storage and transfer.
A related heat dissipation device shown in FIG. 1, comprises a base 100, a fin group 120 disposed above the base 100, a plurality of heat pipes 130 connecting the base 100 and the fin group 120 and two axial flow fans 110 arranged on two opposite lateral side of the fin group 120. The fin group 120 comprises a plurality of fins (not labeled) spaced parallel to the base 100. A plurality of channels (not labeled) are defined between the fins. The fans 110 force airflow to pass through the channels defined by the fins, whereby heat of the fins from the heat pipes 130 and the base 100 can be dissipated to atmosphere.
As the CPU and other electronic components generate more heat, heat transmitted to the base 100 by the CPU and other electronic components is greater which needs to be dissipated in real time. However, by the provision of the fans 110 being disposed perpendicular to the base, the airflow forced by the fans 110 directly flows toward the fin group 120 and fails to flow downward and toward the base 100 for dissipation of heat thereon. Heat dissipation of the base 100 only depends on the heat pipes 130 transferring the heat of the base 100 to the fin group 120.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a heat dissipation device that eliminates the aforementioned problems.